


Worst Bedtime Story Ever.

by YourFavoriteRobot



Series: The Continuing Adventures of Fivebot [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Classic Who, Fifth Doctor Era, M/M, Original Character(s), Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFavoriteRobot/pseuds/YourFavoriteRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master tells a bedtime story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Bedtime Story Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://tula-peiwa.livejournal.com/profile)[**tula_peiwa**](http://tula-peiwa.livejournal.com/) and [](http://sm47.livejournal.com/profile)[**sm47**](http://sm47.livejournal.com/) for helping me build Five-bot.

Through events too complicated to explain so close to bedtime, the Master found himself tucking into a soft snugly bed, an artificial life form with the mental age of a primary school student and a form that looked almost exactly like the current incarnation of the Doctor.

There were a great many reasons why the Master loved the Doctor, while his body did certainly feature when parted from the brilliant mind typically within it the Master found himself simply uninterested. Still there was this being that had his form and try as he might he could not let himself abandon any part of the Doctor and found himself acting as guardian to this sweet simple creature.

“Will you tell me a story? I love stories. I like the ones from Earth the best!” Eyes and nose that poked up from between blanket and mop of hair ask excitedly.

“Of course you do.” The bundle of blanketed squirmed happily as the Master tidied a few strands of his hair.

“Once upon a time,” he began “there was a little shepherd boy, he was the loveliest creature on his planet and though his society was pre-industrial and not space fairing so he would never know, possibly the whole universe.” The robot smiled under the covers, suitably impressed.

“This shepherd boy, when he was very young, had a friend who he loved very much, and his friend loved little shepherd boy just as much, if not more. They would spend all their days together running through fields and studying for their temporal physics exams.”

“Do pre-industrial shepherds have temporal physics?”

“These ones did, now don’t interrupt or I won’t finish.”

“Sorry, Master.”

“Yes, where was I? Ah. One day the friend fell under a curse and was transformed into a wolf. He was scared at first but then found that he rather liked being a wolf and that it was altogether more fun than being a boy. Happy with his new self he went to the shepherd boy to show him what had happen and play as they always had. Only now he was much stronger so they could play any where they pleased as he would be able to protect them.”

“To his dismay he found that the shepherd boy was scared of him and didn’t want anything to do with him. “Go away.” he shouted as he hid behind his garden wall. “Wolves are evil and not to be trusted, I would certainly never want to play with one.” The wolf stayed there all day and night hoping that the shepherd boy would change his mind but he would not. Hearts broken the wolf left, taking out a few sheep for spite as he left the property.”

“The wolf knew he could not be with the shepherd boy but he didn’t know what to do with out him so he always stayed close by, watching over him. Some times he was so sad and lonely he would jump out of the shadows at the shepherd boy, but he would always run away and hide inside his little blue house before he could catch him.”

“One day he finally saw his chance, an evil king kidnapped the shepherd boy so he could use him to solve a puzzle and live forever. The wolf ran and ran and final found the shepherd boy. “I have come to save you !” He called out when he saw him. “You have? Why would a wolf save a shepherd?” The boy asked as he cautiously approached the wolf. The wolf was just about to finally explain that he was the shepherd boy’s dear old friend, who loved him always and still, and that all he wanted was to stay by his side and protect him.”

“Wow! Then what happened, Master?”

“Then some cybermen showed up. The end”

“That’s not a very good story, Master.” The robot pouted.

“I know dear, I know.” He pet his hair fondly.


End file.
